Alérian 13 - L'univers saccagé
by iloveharlock
Summary: La menace de l'amirale Illumidas pesant toujours, Alérian doit également gérer un problème plus personnel en la personne de sa seconde. Les moments de détente en famille sont rares et précieux. Le jeune homme en profite intensément sans savoir que le pire est à venir. Il n'est pas sûr du tout que cette fois il puisse le supporter.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Warius, Albator, appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

**1.**

Au saut du lit, Alérian avait passé son plus agréable moment de la journée, sous la douche. Ensuite il avait revêtu son uniforme, donnant un ultime coup de brosse à sa crinière d'acajou où tranchait la mèche blanche à hauteur de sa tempe gauche.

Quittant son appartement, il s'était rendu au Mess des Officiers pour y prendre son petit déjeuner.

Au saut du lit, Synovale Niks s'était plongée dans un long bain chaud, moussant, parfumé, qui l'avait autant détendue qu'il avait assoupli sa peau très pâle. Elle avait ensuite fait appel à l'une des masseuses du bord pour la huiler, la pétrir, la rafraîchir, la talquer. La jeune femme avait alors passé son uniforme : courtes bottes, collants immaculés, tunique rose, nouant avec soin le foulard à son cou. Après s'être soigneusement maquillée, humectée d'eau aux doux effluves, elle avait passé le fer à lisser à sa chevelure vert pâle et à la longue mèche glissant le long de sa joue droite. Elle avait encore vérifié la perfection de ses ongles vernis sous ses gants blancs qu'elle enfila.

Quittant son appartement, elle s'était rendue au Mess des Officiers pour y prendre son petit déjeuner.

* * *

A l'entrée de Synovale au Mess, Alérian se leva poliment, un Mécanoïde cuistot lui tirant son fauteuil. La jeune femme passant commande de son petit déjeuner, en plus du choix des buffets chauds et froids, Alérian continua de faire défiler sur son ordinateur de poche le listing des événements, ou non-événements, de la nuit.

Synovale recevant thé léger, pile de pancakes, portions d'œufs et légumes, il sourit.

\- Vous avez réclamé quasiment un kilo de préparations végétariennes, je me demande bien, après tous ces mois, où vous mettez tout cela ! ?

\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, commandant : vous ingurgitez une fois et demie la ration normale de calories conseillée pour un organisme !

\- J'ai un excellent métabolisme. Tout comme vous, cela semble une évidence, gloussa Alérian en se jetant sur son énorme assiette de viandes grillées très épicées.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire.

\- Plus que quatre petits déjeunes, puis trois semaines d'escale. Vous partez toujours vers la section marina de la station spatiale d'Obri ?

\- Oui. Et vous, vous serez aux niveaux casino avec les vôtres ?

De la tête, Alérian approuva.

\- Mon épouse me rejoint effectivement, avec Alden. Cette section des jeux conviendra parfaitement à notre fils où il pourra s'éclater un maximum !

\- Je vous souhaite déjà une excellente escale, commandant !

\- Merci, lieutenante Niks. A vous aussi. Mais nous avons quatre jours plein de navigation et nous ne pouvons relâcher un instant notre attention ! Je finis mon repas et je vous attends sur la passerelle !

\- A vos ordres, commandant.

Alérian finit sa coupe de fruits frais, vida son mug de café et quitta le Mess.

« Hâte de cette troisième escale prolongée… Vos sollicitudes demeurent vraiment pesantes, Niks ! Même Oshryn ne s'est jamais montré aussi prévenant… Lui avait ses raisons, que je n'ignorais pas un instant. Mais vous, Niks, que me voulez-vous, je ne comprends pas ? Enfin, si bien sûr, je ne suis pas tombé de la dernière pluie, mais depuis le premier jour il me semble avoir été clair quant à ma fidélité à ma femme et à la famille que nous continuons de fonder ! ».

* * *

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrant, Alérian entendit distraitement l'annonce coutumière.

\- Commandant sur la passerelle !

« Oshryn, je ne pensais pas le réaliser un jour, mais tu me manques ! ».

Le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou prit place dans son fauteuil sur l'aire surélevée.

\- Contournons l'épave de l'observatoire, nous n'avons rien à y faire. Cap sur son remplaçant, l'observatoire Ki. Je m'y rendrai le temps de l'échange des rapports. Ensuite, pleine puissance et droit vers la station spatiale Obri de notre escale, nous en avons tous grand besoin !

\- Aucun changement ? glissa Rahog, l'ordinateur central.

\- Pas le moindre. Dans quatre jours, nous serons sur le lieu de nos vacances !

Sans surprise, Alérian put presque deviner les cris de joie et les applaudissements au sein de son Destroyer.

Lui-même esquissa un tendre sourire.

« J'arrive, Danéïre ! Nous avons trois semaines rien qu'à nous ! ».

\- A vos ordres, marmonna Synovale en le frôlant avant de rejoindre sa propre console, prenant ses heures de service.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Peu avant d'arriver à la station spatiale d'Obri, entièrement consacrée aux plaisirs des voyageurs galactiques, Alérian avait apprécié plus que jamais avoir un entretien avec son père.

\- Tu es si loin, papa…

\- Et toi, tu es grand. Cela fait même bien longtemps, depuis ton très tendre âge adulte, que tu assumes les responsabilités dont tu es digne.

\- Merci, papa. Merci pour la pommade…

\- Alie, je n'exprime que ma pensée profonde, ma fierté de père. Tu es un guerrier légendaire, et tous dans la République Indépendante te considèrent ainsi ! Quel autre exploit, mon enfant ! Tu fais la moue, mon grand chéri ?

Alérian soupira, buvant quelques gorgées de café.

\- Depuis la première entrevue, Niks me considère un peu trop comme un héros, bien que seulement une dizaine d'années nous séparent…

\- Une fan, avec le recul, je crois que j'aurais aimé quelques fangirls, mais par bonheur au final seule Chalandra a apprécié l'étalon qu'elle avait sous la main ! Mais tu étais sérieux, Alie, tu as des ennuis ?

\- Non, je n'ai jamais eu cinq mois de débuts de mission si calmes et dépourvus de toute surprise !

\- Mais ça ne te sied pas, insista le grand Pirate balafré. Tu préfères l'action, c'est héréditaire !

\- Je sais. Ou je ne sais plus. Je m'ennuie, tout en appréciant un vol sans que je ne morfle !

\- Je te comprends, Alie, sourit Albator. Et ta seconde, elle continue son entreprise de vampirisations sans espoir ?

\- Oui, et ça me gonfle, soupira Alérian, les épaules s'abaissant un peu d'épuisement. Papa, je me fous de Niks, si superbe et parfaite soit—elle, mais elle ne cesse de me poursuivre, par touches, sans rien de flagrant pour que puisse arguer de témoins… C'est épuisant ! Papa, ne te fous pas de ma pomme !

Mais Alérian ne put empêcher son père de partir dans un fou rire inextinguible !

\- Papa ! ?

\- Alie, notre copain Warius si candide, t'a échangé un second te reluquant les fesses à tout instant, pour une seconde reluquant ton entrejambe à tout instant ! Ca va, tu gères ?

\- Papa, je n'aime qu'une seule femme ! Niks a beau être sublime, parfaite, elle n'éveille rien en moi…

\- Alie ?

Alérian eut une profonde respiration.

\- Papa, je suis un homme, je sais que Niks est sublime. Des mois de mission, ça devrait m'émoustiller… J'apprécie sa silhouette, je suis un homme !

Alérian esquissa le plus serein des regards.

\- Il n'y a et il n'y aura que jamais Danéïre dans ma vie. C'est ma femme, la mère de notre fils, la mère du petit à venir. Il n'y a et n'y aura jamais qu'elle dans mon univers !

Albator sourit.

\- J'espérais t'entendre me confirmer tout cela, mon grand cœur ! Je pars vers la Constellation des Destinées. Je ne pourrai revenir avant un bon moment. A bientôt, mon enfant !

\- A bientôt, papa !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

\- Dana, tu es l'amour de ma vie !

\- Mais je l'espère bien ! Et toi, insolent séducteur, tu es tout à moi, depuis toujours et à jamais !

\- Non, papa est à moi ! rectifia Alden en tirant frénétiquement sur le bas de la tunique d'uniforme de son père qui le saisit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Petit cœur de ma vie.

\- Papa ! Papa ! gazouilla le petit garçon.

\- Je vais finir par être jalouse, s'amusa Danéïre en serrant pour sa part les deux hommes de sa vie. Et sois galant, mon balafré, prends nos valises et allons à l'hôtel !

\- A tes ordres, Mme Rheindenbach !

Alérian saisit les poignées des valises à roulettes, Alden prenant crânement son petit bagage.

\- Tu refuses toujours de porter mon cartable quand tu me conduis à l'école, je sais m'occuper de mes affaires ! rit le garçonnet.

\- Normal, mon grand chéri : tu vas à l'école, tu traînes ton cartable, je ne suis pas ton valet, sourit Alérian. Je ne suis pas de ces parents qui sont chargés comme des mulets alors que leur progéniture se promène les bras ballants !

Danéïre prit une des valises tractée par son époux, Alérian se penchant vers leur rejeton.

\- Ton bagage est vraiment grand et lourd, petit cœur. Pour une fois, je m'en charge !

\- Merci, papa ! C'est vrai que c'est dur, reconnut Alden en épongeant son front déjà en sueur. A dos !

Alérian rit, alors que son fils s'accrochait à ses épaules pour se faire véhiculer « à l'ancienne », ses petites jambes serrées autour de la taille de sa monture.

* * *

Dans la suite de l'hôtel-casino, Alérian y avait installé sa petite famille.

\- J'ai pris mes aises depuis hier soir tard, à mon arrivée. J'ai déjà pris plusieurs tickets forfaits pour qu'Alden ait accès à toutes les salles de jeux pour enfants. J'ai des rapports dont je dois m'occuper le matin…

\- Je veillerai sur Alden.

\- Et je prendrai le relai pour l'après-midi.

\- Nous serons là pour lui au soir jusqu'à son coucher, avant de sortir, compléta Danéïre.

\- Voilà un timing qui me sied entièrement, se réjouit Alérian.

Il se pencha vers son fils qui le nez levé attendait patiemment.

\- Tu veux bien aller ouvrir ta valise dans la chambre que je t'ai montrée, petit ange ? J'irai t'aider à la vider et à la ranger dans quelques minutes.

\- Oui, mon papa ! obéit le petit métis en filant, avec une leur amusée et même complice dans ses prunelles bleu glace.

\- Cet enfant a déjà tout compris de la vie, s'amusa Alérian en ne s'occupant plus que de la femme de sa vie, caressant les joues très hâlées et la longue crinière d'ébène.

\- C'est tout ? gloussa Danéïre.

\- Ce n'est que le début, assura Alérian en s'agenouillant pour poser sa joue balafrée et ses mains sur le ventre doucement rebondi de son épouse. Alors, il ou elle ?

\- J'ai la réponse, mais on s'est mis d'accord, non ?

\- Je crains de changer d'avis à mesure que les mois passent, admit Alérian. Que vas-tu donc m'offrir, ma beauté ?

\- Je deviens une montgolfière !

\- Une bien belle montgolfière ! Tu me réponds, ma bourreau préférée ?

* * *

Danéïre s'étira voluptueusement, la combinaison safran qui la vêtait moulant de façon affolante ses formes épanouies de future mère.

\- J'ai une échographie à passer ici. Tu sauras donc d'ici dix jours ! s'amusa-t-elle en lui effleurant le bout du nez de son index à l'ongle verni de rouge vif.

\- Ce sera long ! se plaignit Alérian en se redressant pour l'embrasser de tout son souffle. Aïe !

\- Je n'ai rien fait, je crois… s'excusa aussitôt la jeune femme au teint de bistre.

\- Pas toi, le pendentif de rose aux pétales noirs qui est le refuge de Zunia. Elle aussi se fout de moi, cette Dragonne ! Tant qu'elle est cachée, et minuscule, je peux lui imposer ma loi !

\- Des nèfles. Zunia est ton amie la plus chère !

\- Et j'ai hâte de notre escale sur Trom, la planète d'eau et de terres, pour le ravitaillement de nos citernes et entrepôts, pour la lâcher, qu'elle puisse s'alimenter ! Cela fait longtemps, et elle ne se plaint pas !

\- Zunia est merveilleuse, murmura Danéïre en effleurant presque tendrement le pendentif qui se balançait à hauteur du cœur de son mari. J'aimerais la voir un jour !

\- Elle est impressionnante, et pas pour l'hôtel de tes parents, s'excusa Alérian. Retournons un de ces jours à Heiligenstadt, il y a assez de nature, de bas-fonds aussi, pour que Zunia puisse voler et se nourrir ! Mais, en dépit de mon affection pour ma Dragonne de compagnie, nous avons la soirée à nous avant d'aller dîner et de laisser Alden jouer un peu pour son premier soir ici !

\- Ton programme me va, mon bel amour ! Zunia ?

Et en réponse, le pendentif émit un léger grognement qui semblait approbateur !


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

\- Une bouchée pour la maman ! Une bouchée pour le petit !

Danéïre tenta de se défendre de l'agression alimentaire caractérisée !

\- Alie, je suis assez grande pour m'alimenter !

\- Néééeeee ! protesta le jeune homme dans un éclat de rire en continuant d'approcher la bouchée d'œufs et de grillades des lèvres de son épouse.

\- Mais tu es un dictateur, mon mari !

\- Oui, et depuis toujours, gloussa Alérian. Avale !

\- Si tu n'étais pas mon époux…

Alérian rit de tout son cœur, Danéïre en chœur avec lui et avalant avec gourmandise la bouchée préparée.

\- Je suis ton mari et tu me dois obéissance !

\- Dans tes rêves, mon bel étalon balafré aux yeux verts ! Je suis à toi de tout mon amour, simplement !

\- Moi aussi, fit tendrement Alérian. Alden doit encore se brosser les dents, prendre ses vitamines, nous avons le temps ! Et vu le temps qu'il mettra à avaler son petit déjeuner avec nounou Dokka, nous avons donc tout notre temps comme je le disais !

Danéïre se laissa emporter dans les bras de son époux, consentante, ouverte, amoureuse.

Alérian se pencha sur le ventre rebondi, y posant des lèvres ferventes.

\- Notre bébé !

Et de ses mains affectueuses, Danéïre se saisit des boucles d'acajou de son mari pour qu'il continue d'adorer son ventre plein de promesses et d'amour.

\- Alie…

\- Danéïre, il n'y a que toi, à jamais !

* * *

Alérian et Danéïre en plein petit déjeuner, Synoviale s'arrêta devant la table, au garde à vous.

\- Pitié, lieutenante Niks… Il n'y a aucune urgence ! Sinon j'en aurais été le premier prévenu !

\- Nulle alerte commandant, juste mon rapport hebdomadaire !

\- Lieutenante Niks, nous sommes en escale. Si rapports il y avait, je suis à nouveau le seul à être au courant. Là, je suis avec ma famille !

\- Désolée, je croyais que…

\- Retournez à votre section Marina à bronzer, lieutenante. Je suis à ma femme et à notre fils, veuillez nous laisser.

\- Bien commandant.

Synovale se retira, ce qui fit grimacer en retour Danéïre.

\- Alie ?

\- Trop de mois qu'elle me court sur le haricot… Pas de soucis, ma Dana ! Je m'en dépatouille !

\- Mon amour…

Alden ayant expérimenté plusieurs jeux du luna park, il avait dévoré avant de se coucher et de s'endormir, laissant ses parents.

Alérian effleura longuement chaque courbe du visage de son épouse.

\- Alie, tu es merveilleux au possible !

\- Je ne suis que l'homme que tu aimes !

\- C'est le plus merveilleux cadeau pour moi, mon magnifique balafré !

\- Oh que non, c'est toi…

Et en confiance, Alérian laissa sa joue sur le ventre de sa femme.

* * *

Dans son chalet de plage, Synovale Niks finit de faire brûler des herbes de religion.

\- Je veux Alérian Rheindenbach Von Rudelheim, dans mon lit, dans mes entrailles, jusqu'au fond de mon ventre ! rugit-elle en ajoutant des herbes aromatisées à ses bougies de prières. Il est l'homme qui m'est destiné, depuis toujours, je le sens dans mes tripes ! Dis-moi que j'ai une chance, ma Déesse ?

\- Je ne suis pas une déesse, je suis un Spectre ! rugit une forme féminine, agressive, destructrice : Anaelle.

\- A tes ordres, pour me donner l'homme légendaire de mes rêves ! pria Synovale.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, ricana Anaëlle le Spectre.

\- J'attends depuis si longtemps…

\- Tout viendra en son temps, au pire, rugit soudain Gamalthine l'amirale Illumidas en se mêlant à la discussion. Alérian Rheindenbach est promis à devenir un déchet de son saloperie d'humanité ! J'ai tellement hâte.

\- Comment ? fit Synovale.

\- Il va tout perdre, il n'aura plus rien. Tu n'auras qu'à ramasser l'épave qu'il deviendra ! prédit Anaëlle. A ce moment, j'interviendrai

\- A tes ordres, Spectre !

Et les femmes, naturelles et surnaturelles sourirent de contentement.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

L'escale déjà terminée, Alérian avait raccompagné sa femme et son fils au salon d'embarquement du cargo de croisière devant les ramener à Déa.

Alden jouant avec Tahie la molosse noire et feu, ses parents avaient échangé leurs derniers propos.

\- Il paraît que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ta seconde. Tu vas lui organiser une petite fête ?

\- Oui, c'est la tradition. Mais une fête sans une goutte d'alcool puisqu'elle ne boit pas !

\- Vous voilà tous obligés d'être bien sages, rit Danéïre. Ça vous changera !

\- C'est ça, et traite-moi de pochtron dans la foulée, s'amusa Alérian. Tu sais, le règlement du bord a peu changé depuis tes années de service, et la consommation d'alcool est strictement limitée ! Dommage justement pour une fois qu'on avait droit à quelques verres !

\- Je suis sûre que vous vous amuserez bien, sourit la jeune femme. Mais évite que cette trop charmante Synovale ne te colle trop.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait un trou de souris où elle ne pourrait se faufiler. Et je n'ai pas encore trouvé ça sur le _Starlight _!

\- Tu vas demander à Warius son remplacement ? interrogea Danéïre en redevenant sérieuse.

\- Elle n'est pas loin du harcèlement, convint Alérian. Mais on ne peut pas empêcher une femme de suivre son cœur de façon déraisonnable. Elle finira bien par faire son deuil, elle aurait dû comprendre depuis longtemps qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais rien de moi !

Danéïre posa la joue sur l'épaule de son époux.

\- Je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir, soupira-t-elle. Tu as bien trop de charme, Monsieur mon mari ! Et je ne suis pas du tout partageuse !

Alérian déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Les deux mois, d'ici notre prochaine escale, nos retrouvailles futures, vont être bien longs ! Je serai sur la lune-satellite Pyvo deux jours avant toi afin de m'assurer que tout sera parfait au chalet que je louerai en montagnes !

\- Ensuite, ce sera à toi de me rejoindre, murmura Danéïre.

Elle rit doucement.

\- C'est en cela que c'est bien d'avoir un amiral dans sa poche : Warius a écourté la durée habituelle de ta mission pour que tu sois de retour à temps pour mon accouchement !

\- Oui, pratique d'avoir fait ami-ami à l'époque avec ledit futur amiral !

\- Excusez-moi, commandant Rheindenbach… toussota une voix jeune.

Alérian se tourna vers Mukoff, son Ordonnance au teint de brique, des cornes enroulées au niveau des oreilles renforçant sa ressemblance de visage avec un bélier !

\- J'arrive, Mukoff ! Laissez-moi juste un dernier instant avec ma femme.

\- Je vous attends à quelques pas, commandant.

Alérian reporta son attention sur les visages de son épouse et de leur fils, n'apercevant dès lors pas Synovale qui se tenait derrière une colonne, à les observer, le regard noir.

« Danéïre Moryvis, si seulement tu n'existais plus ! Si seulement ! », ragea-t-elle, poings serrés.

* * *

Le _Starlight_ reparti dans la mer d'étoiles, son commandant était longuement demeuré nostalgique et personne sur la passerelle ne s'était hasardé à l'approcher !

Caressant la tête massive de Tahie qui l'avait posée sur son genou, le jeune homme se repassait en boucle les souvenirs des journées en famille.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Alérian esquissa un sourire alors qu'il se remémorait ses mains sur le corps doux de sa femme, sur son ventre où la nouvelle preuve de leur amour s'épanouissait.

Le jeune homme songea ensuite à Alden, ses rires, ses jeux, et même ses premières tentatives aux machines à sous du casino.

Mais cela avait été au luna-park que le petit garçon s'était le plus éclaté, et qu'il avait effectué une véritable razzia avec les crochets lui permettant de gagner des peluches !

« Mon tout petit cœur. Et bientôt vous serez deux petits cœurs dans la famille ! J'ai tellement hâte que nous soyons dans deux mois, même si cette fois Alden ne sera pas du voyage… Ma Dana, tu combles tellement ma vie ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Tu es mon passé et mon avenir ! J'ai toujours eu tant de chance : retrouver mon père, qu'il m'aime et me protège, d'avoir eu Warius qui m'a pris sous son aile, et toutes ces rencontres, la naissance d'Alden et toutes ces années de bonheur ! Et j'ai bien l'intention que cela dure pour des décennies encore, Danéïre, toi et moi pour toute l'éternité, je n'ai que ce vœu à formuler si un jour, quelque part, il y avait une créature capable de tout exaucer ! Je suis heureux comme il n'est pas possible de le décrire. Je ne sais même pas si je mérite ce bonheur parfait… Et toi, Zunia, qui entends toutes mes pensées, je te réitère la promesse qu'une fois sur Pyvo, en pleine nature, je te relâcherai et tu pourras voler, chasser, te nourrir. Cette lune n'en a que l'appellation, c'est une planète à la flore et à la faune luxuriantes ! Bref, que du plaisir en perspective ! ».

Le jeune homme se détendit, continuant de vagabonder dans ses pensées.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Revenant dans son appartement, Alérian y trouva ses deux passagers de marque d'une nuit Menrod Destrovelk et son second le lieutenant Oshryn Ludjinchraft.

\- Maintenant, on peut trinquer ! lança le commandant du _Starlight_. J'ai bien cru que cette soirée d'anniversaire pour Niks n'allait jamais se terminer !

\- Tu as bien organisé les choses, félicita le blond Oshryn en étreignant son vieil ami et premier supérieur. On dirait que ta seconde le mérite et que tu tenais à le lui témoigner.

\- J'ai surtout voulu qu'elle soit bien occupée, marmonna Alérian. Votre arrivée fut néanmoins la véritable surprise, pour moi, de la soirée !

\- Nous n'étions pas loin, fit Menrod Destrovelk – la quarantaine bien sonnée bien qu'il présente peu de rides, chauve, la barbe déjà blanche, massif comme un chêne et presque étriqué dans son uniforme de colonel. Ça me fait plaisir de vous rencontrer, commandant Rheindenbach, j'avais déjà entendu beaucoup parler de vous, bien avant que votre fan d'Oshryn ne déboule sur ma passerelle ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce breuvage ? Ça arrache et c'est en même temps chaud au palais !

\- Du red bourbon, de Gun Frontier, une bouteille sans âge !

\- Jamais entendu parler, remarqua le colonel du cuirassé _Géroboar_, de sa voix cassée et anormalement basse, devinable à la cicatrice qui lui barrait la gorge. Mais je découvre avec bonheur ! Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un qui gagne à être connu, commandant Rheindenbach !

\- Merci, colonel. J'ai pris l'initiative de demander à Beebop de nous apporter des reliefs des buffets de la fête, au cas où nous ayons encore un petit creux !

\- Avec plaisir, se réjouit Menrod Destrovelk. J'ai un appétit insatiable, vous ne me gaverez jamais, commandant !

Recevant un message sur son ordinateur portable le plus proche, Alérian s'excusa auprès de ses invités pour en prendre connaissance, avant de revenir vers eux.

\- Un souci ? s'inquiéta Oshryn au vu de la mine aux traits soudain creusés de son ami.

\- Non, enfin, je ne sais pas…

\- Danéïre est rentrée sans encombre ? poursuivit le jeune homme blond.

\- Elle reste à l'hôtel de ses parents jusqu'à la délivrance. Elle vient de rentrer après une nuit aux Urgences après des contractions, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre !

\- J'en suis soulagé.

\- Merci, Oshryn.

\- Mes meilleurs souhaits de bonne fin de grossesse à votre épouse, commandant, ajouta Menrod.

\- Merci, colonel.

Alérian prit une bonne inspiration, sourit.

\- Pas de pensées fâcheuses en cette fin de nuit. Buvons un peu, grignotons et nos souvenirs guerriers, colonel Destrovelk. Je me souviens que vous avez mené l'offensive déterminante contre les cuirassés des Erguls !

\- Avec votre aide, commandant. Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment vous avez réussi cet exploit, je ne crois pas aux contes de fée – démons, dieux, dragons, et tout le toutim – mais je vous admire inconditionnellement et vos actes Militaires ont conforté votre valeur à mes yeux de vétéran terre à terre, sans toutes ces fadaises de rumeurs surnaturelles !

\- Vous avez aussi les pieds sur terre, c'est aussi un peu reposant, sourit Alérian en remplissant à nouveau les verres, piochant dans les assiettes de canapés sucrés et salés qui avaient été disposés dans la salle à manger, avec quelques bonnes bouteilles de vin en accompagnement.

\- Alie ! protesta Oshryn, tout ce que j'ai vu…

\- La ferme ! gronda Alérian. Il n'y a que la réalité qui prime. Le reste n'est effectivement que délires romantico-dérangés !

\- Mais, Alie…

Alérian éclata de rire alors que le colonel du _Géroboar_ avait fait sauter les bouchons et versé le vin blanc glacé dans de grands verres ballonnés.

\- Et combien de temps aurai-je le plaisir de vous voir voler à mon tribord, colonel ? interrogea le jeune homme en se gavant de toasts de mie garnis de pâtés aromatisés.

\- Environ deux mois. J'ai reçu de l'amiral Zéro l'ordre d'aller vers les Aurores de Nordrich d'où proviennent d'étranges ondes qui perturbent toute navigation et même les planètes proches dont les noyaux ont une dangereuse tendance à s'écraser sur eux-mêmes. Ma route est identique à la vôtre, commandant. Nous nous séparerons donc aux environs de la lune de Pyvo, où vous avez une escale, moi je poursuivrai ma route !

\- A ces deux mois d'entente, sourit Alérian en goûtant ensuite au cidre très sucré pour accompagner les parts de gâteau.

\- Je suis honoré, assura Menrod.

\- Non, c'est moi, je n'ai même pas trente ans !

\- Et plus d'exploits que moi en vingt ans de service !

Le commandant du _Starlight_ et le colonel du _Géroboar_ trinquèrent amicalement, se reconnaissant compagnons de batailles, guerriers, engagés sous la même bannière.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

\- Visiteuse à ta porte, commandant, prévint Rahog, l'ordinateur centre du _Starlight_.

\- Oui, la lieutenante Niks, pour son rapport quotidien. Fais-la patienter, le temps que je finisse d'enfiler mon uniforme !

\- A tes ordres.

Alérian sécha ses cheveux, donna un dernier coup de brosse qui ne dompta guère sa crinière en bataille, et passa la tunique grise et or par-dessus ses pantalons immaculés et le fin pull à col roulé blanc qu'il avait tenu à garder, lui rappelant ses débuts dans la Flotte, petit caprice avalisé par un amiral à cinq étoiles !

\- Entrez, lieutenante Niks.

Plus pimpante que jamais, maquillée parfaitement, et exhalant des senteurs florales, les mains manucurées, les ongles vernis de frais, Synovale fit son entrée.

\- Au rapport du matin, commandant. Puis-je m'installer à cette table basse ?

\- Faites. Je vous ai fait préparer du thé.

\- Merci.

Beebop servit ledit thé, avant de rouler vers la sortie de l'appartement.

\- Des indications particulières à me communiquer, lieutenante, que vous soyez venue au personne, au lieu de me transférer le fichier de la nuit, comme je le reçois moi aussi ?

\- Non, rien, commandant. Mais quand je suis de garde, j'ai à rendre compte de tout, même quand il ne se passe rien. Et c'est à vous que j'ai à justifier de tout. Je vous ai apporté la puce mémoire, je me retire et je vous attends sur la passerelle.

\- Je vous y rejoins dans quelques minutes. Prête pour l'escale de Pyvo, lieutenante ?

\- Je n'ai rien de prévu. Je pense faire des excursions en montagnes, boire du lait chaud et me gaver de raclettes à l'hôtel au pied des sommets ! Et, si je ne m'abuse, vous fêterez votre anniversaire au cours de cette escale ?

\- Oui, et heureusement, je serai d'abord en comité avec moi-même puis ma femme me rejoindra ! Je ne vous retiens pas, lieutenante.

Synovale exécuta un parfait salut et se retira, réfrénant ses marmonnements.

\- Appel entrant, reprit Rahog.

\- Important ?

\- Oui, de votre beau-père.

\- Envoie ! jeta Alérian, soudain paniqué !

* * *

\- Commandant sur la passerelle, annonça Mukoff.

Alérian s'assit, alors que son écran central s'allumait.

\- J'ai capté le message, commandant. Des inquiétudes ? s'inquiéta Menrod.

\- Rien de grave. Mais ma femme ne peut pas me rejoindre sur la lune de Pyvo. Elle a trop de contractions, on ne peut la laisser voyager, même confortablement, dans ces conditions.

\- Je suis désolé. Je dois donc vous laisser dans ces soucis, fit le colonel du _Géroboar_. Je file à mes coordonnées de mission.

\- Tous mes vœux vous accompagnent.

\- Merci, colonel.

La brève communication terminée, Synovale s'approcha du fauteuil de son commandant.

\- Je suis désolée pour ces nouvelles, commandant.

\- C'est la vie. Cela ne vous regarde pas, lieutenante Niks !

\- Là, je m'excuse encore plus. Vous aurez le chalet pour votre anniversaire confidentiel, j'aurai mes excursions. Je ne m'immisce plus davantage là où je ne dois pas. Je reprends mon poste !

\- Faites, lieutenante, jeta distraitement Alérian.

* * *

Le _Starlight_ en orbite de Pyvo, la lune-satellite, l'équipage s'était dispersé pour profiter de la dernière semaine de congé avant les deux mois de fin de mission.

En dépit du désistement bien involontaire de son épouse, Alérian avait rejoint le chalet loué pour les vacances.

\- J'avais eu tellement d'espoirs, de rêves à venir, soupira le jeune homme en s'installant auprès du feu allumé par un prévenant Beebop.

Un jappement le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Vas te promener, Tahie ! lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la buanderie à la molosse.

Alérian revint dans la cuisine, préparant œufs et légumes pour l'omelette qu'il s'apprêtait à préparer en guise de repas d'anniversaire.

Le carillon se faisant entendre, et il ne pouvait s'agir de Tahie, Alérian alla ouvrir.

\- Synovale…

\- Ce soir est celui de votre anniversaire, commandant. Je ne vais pas m'incruster, je viens juste vous apporter une bonne bouteille à déguster ! fit la jeune femme en lui confiant le flacon de vin rouge.

* * *

L'Ordonnance Mukoff fit arrêter le taxi aux roues pourvues de crampons adhérant bien à la neige abondante, il se précipita vers la porte du chalet, agita le carillon.

\- Commandant, fit-il quand Alérian ouvrit la porte.

Le jeune Jorien au teint violet sursauta à la vue de Synovale debout en haut des escaliers, drapée dans un drap qui révélait plus encore sa nudité, mais il se reprit.

\- Ordonnance ? insista Alérian.

\- Je suis désolé… Votre femme a accouché prématurément cette nuit, elle n'a pas survécu…


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Warius Zéro eut une mimique incompréhensive, et il aurait plaisanté si la situation n'avait été si tragique.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé ne pas pouvoir être de retour, vieux Pirate ?

\- Si, sauf en cas d'horreur absolue… Alie est en route, où en est-il ?

\- Une navette intergalactique le ramène en extrême urgence. Il sera là d'ici la soirée, dans moins de trois heures à présent. Mais je suppose que, tout comme toi, je souhaiterais qu'il ne revienne jamais pour s'incliner sur la dépouille de sa femme…

\- Oui, moi aussi, souffla le grand brun balafré, désespéré et presque perdu comme son ami ne l'avait jamais connu. J'ai laissé l'_Arcadia_ tellement loin, utilisant justement la seule navette intergalactique dont tu m'avais fourni. Je devais revenir !

\- Oui, nous devions être là, murmura Marina en étreignant le bras de son époux. Pauvre Alie, il ne va jamais s'en remettre…

\- Alie surmonte toujours tout ! jetèrent en un cri Albator et Warius, avant d'échanger un regard soucieux, indécis.

Marina reprit son sac à main.

\- Je rentre à l'hôtel des Moryvis, m'occuper du petit Alden !

\- Merci, mon amour.

\- Merci, Marina.

* * *

Avant même la dépouille de son épouse, pouvoir voir son père, Alérian s'était entretenu avec le médecin du service de Natalité.

\- Nous avons dû choisir, M. Rheindenbach. En fait, moi, je n'ai pu vous joindre pour savoir…

\- Savoir quoi ? souffla Alérian d'une voix d'outre-tombe, dans un état second.

\- La gynécologue de garde et moi avions cette horrible question à vous poser : qui sauver…

\- La mère ou l'enfant, c'est cela ?

\- Et il nous a été impossible de vous joindre.

\- Quand était-ce ?

\- La nuit du 15 au 16, pour notre cadran horaire. Pour vous, ce devait être…

\- Le soir de mon jour d'anniversaire… J'avais envoyé un message à Alden pour le sien. Ensuite, je ne me souviens que du réveil, de l'annonce… Je n'ai plus songé à voir mes appels en absence et de toute façon il était déjà trop tard… Vous avez choisi ! se révolta le jeune homme.

\- C'était une question de minutes, nous ne pouvions vous rappeler, encore et encore… Oui, nous avons opté pour la vie du bébé, avec l'accord de sa maman, elle nous l'a signé, avant que nous ne l'anesthésions pour le sortir de son ventre…

\- Dana n'était plus en état de prendre une décision ! se révolta Alérian. Comment avez-vous pu la laisser ? Comment avez-vous pu laisser ma femme mourir les tripes à l'air dans votre boucherie ?

\- Cela ne s'est pas du tout passé ainsi, pour vos dernières assertions, Monsieur. Nous avons toujours eu le plus grand respect pour son corps.

\- Vous me dégoûtez ! jeta Alérian en quittant en trombes le cabinet.

Albator tenta d'étreindre les épaules de son fils.

\- Alie…

\- T'étais pas censé être à des mois de navigation d'ici ? marmonna ce dernier.

\- Je devais revenir.

\- Et ça aurait changé quoi ? gémit Alérian. J'ai perdu la lumière de ma vie ! Elle est partie… Elle est morte…

\- Je sais par quoi tu passes, murmura le grand brun balafré.

\- Non, tu ne peux imaginer ce que j'endure ! se révolta Alérian en se dégageant de l'étreinte paternelle. C'était ma femme, l'amour unique de ma vie ! Il n'y avait qu'elle, et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre !

\- Tu souffres tant, mon grand garçon…

\- Je suis désolé, murmura de loin Warius.

Une infirmière de néonatalogie entra dans la petite salle d'attente, un petit être silencieux enveloppé dans un drap bleu entre les bras.

\- Le petit devra ensuite retourner en couveuse. C'est un prématuré de près de deux mois ! Voici votre fils, Monsieur !

Les prunelles vertes d'Alérian devinrent noires.

\- Otez cette horreur de ma vue ! hurla-t-il. Retournez-moi ce paquet de viscères d'où il vient, il a tué ma femme ! Ne l'approchez pas de moi, sinon je jure devant tous les dieux que je le fracasse contre un mur !

\- Alie…

\- Je hais, je vomis ce bébé ! Qu'il disparaisse !

\- Alie…

Mais insensible aux prières de son père, le jeune homme hurla, encore et encore.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

D'un geste tendre et inquiet, Albator remonta le drap sur les épaules de son fils qui en dépit de tous les calmants administrés se débattait dans des cauchemars silencieux.

Il redescendit au salon principal de la partie privative de l'hôtel des Moryvis.

\- Albator ? fit Warius.

Le grand brun balafré secoua négativement la tête.

\- Alie a beau avoir été gavé de sédatifs, il ne dort que superficiellement… Il souffre à un point inimaginable ! Même si Maya es morte dans mes bras, je le savais, il n'y avait aucun espoir. Mais mon petit ne s'attendait pas à un si terrible choc ! Dana était tout pour lui… Il ne s'en remettra jamais.

\- Si, comme nous tous, commenta Warius, on est obligé de toujours continuer sur le chemin. Je m'étais officieusement fiancé à une amie ado du domaine voisin du nôtre. Elle a eu un accident de voiture. A l'époque je ne vivais que pour elle. Et puis j'ai eu Marina. Et toi, Albator, tu as eu Chalandra !

\- Mais Alie n'a plus personne…

\- Albator, ton fils à Alden, et le tout petit qui vient de naître !

\- Alie est parti dans un délire inconscient où ses petits garçons n'ont pas de place, surtout le dernier-né…

\- Et ce petit bout, il a un nom ? s'enquit Warius.

\- Dana et Alie ne m'ont rien dit… Il n'était pas prévu qu'il vienne si vite au monde, rien n'est encore prêt pour lui… Le petit chou est sans nom, en effet…

\- Je suis désolé ! fit Warius en rassurant autant qu'il le pouvait son ami de toujours.

\- J'ai peur, Warius, peur comme jamais car je suis totalement impuissant à aider mon fils !

\- Mon ami…

Albator se levant pour faire les cent pas, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève timidement.

\- Selon le doc de la Maternité, Alérian ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller. Je vais le voir.

\- On l'aidera. La Cellule Psycho-Natale de la Flotte. Nous serons tous là pour le gamin !

\- Merci, Warius, marmonna Albator, sans avoir l'air de croire aux paroles de son ami, montant une fois de plus les escaliers vers la chambre de son fils.

* * *

Warius patienta tranquillement, jusqu'au rugissement de son ami borgne et balafré qui dévalait les escaliers !

\- Albator ?

\- Alie est parti !

\- Pardon ? Mais je l'aurais vu s'il était passé par les escaliers…

\- Il a filé par la fenêtre, en brisant plusieurs branches de l'arbre tout proche du toit ! gronda le grand brun balafré.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? poursuivit Warius. Pourquoi diantre Alérian serait-il sorti par la fenêtre de sa chambre ! ?

\- Je n'aime aucune des hypothèses qui me viennent à l'esprit, siffla Albator. Ce qui est certain c'est qu'au réveil la douleur était toujours bien trop insoutenable… Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul !

\- Tu ne pouvais être là à tout instant, tenta de temporiser Warius. Mais où a-t-il bien pu aller ?

\- Ça, c'est plutôt de ton ressort ! jeta Albator, acerbe. Car à moins qu'il ne fasse une bêtise monumentale, il pourrait avoir juste l'envie de fuir loin de cet endroit !

\- Je préviens les forces de Police et j'alerte gares, voies fluviales, aéroports, astroport ! se précipita Warius en empoignant son téléphone. Bon sang, le gamin devait être à peine capable de tenir sur ses jambes !

\- Il a en tout cas trouvé assez de forces pour cavaler, soupira le grand brun balafré, toute colère envolée, l'inquiétude au cœur. Bon sang, j'aurais dû l'attacher à son lit, oui !

\- Tu ne pouvais imaginer sa réaction, continua d'argumenter Warius. Nous sommes tous différents face à la souffrance. Et parfois ce sont ceux les plus solides en d'autres circonstances qui s'effondrent quand c'est trop douloureux au cœur et à l'esprit.

\- Il faut ramener Alérian ! Il ne peut pas divaguer dans la nature, dans son état… Il ne doit avoir aucune idée, aucun projet. Il va falloir le protéger de lui-même.

Warius enfila son manteau.

\- Je vais au commissariat le plus proche lancer l'alerte. Mon secrétariat au QG va se charger de demander qu'on filtre les entrées et sorties de nos lieux de communication !

\- Fais vite, pria Albator. J'ai un sombre pressentiment.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Warius revint à l'hôtel des Moryvis.

\- Alors ? jeta son ami borgne et balafré.

\- Trop tard. En dépit du dispositif, Alérian a réussi à s'embarquer clandestinement sur un cargo de transport commercial – il a ça dans le sang depuis l'adolescence – les caméras ont juste pu un peu le filmer avant qu'il ne disparaisse au milieu des containeurs que l'ont chargeait… Il est parti pour une destination inconnue !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Albator ne décolérait pas.

\- Warius, tu dois me retrouver mon garçon !

\- Je fais ce que je peux, Albator. Mais il n'est accusé de rien, il y a un minimum de quarante-huit heures à attendre pour un avis de recherche officiel. Et il n'est pas non plus un déserteur de ma Flotte, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de lui lâcher mes limiers, ou de quémander l'assistance d'autres gouvernements !

\- Mais on ne peut pas laisser Alie dans la nature ! continua de se révolter Albator. Il était à l'astroport, il doit bien y avoir moyen de le pister à partir des enregistrements ?

Warius secoua la tête de façon négative.

\- Les caméras qui l'ont filmé étaient trop dispersées pour qu'on puisse réellement suivre sa progression, poursuivit-il en raisonnant à voix haute. Ensuite il s'est glissé dans les entrepôts des containeurs et on l'y a perdu. Comme je disais, ton gosse sait comment embarquer clandestinement depuis ses quinze ans !

\- Je n'ai jamais oublié qu'il s'était glissé sur ton _Karyu_. Mais cela ne nous aide pas à le récupérer. Il doit être dans un état de détresse épouvantable, il est capable de tout commettre, et surtout le pire !

\- Mais il a ses fils ! protesta Warius. Ils étaient déjà parmi ce qu'il avait de plus précieux dans sa vie, et ils sont le souvenir vivant de Danéïre ! Comment Alérian a-t-il pu simplement s'enfuir sans un regard pour eux, sans se soucier un instant de leur devenir ? Je ne comprends absolument pas !

\- Moi non plus, avoua Albator, effondré dans un autre fauteuil du salon, sa tasse de café refroidissant. Il aurait dû se reporter inconditionnellement sur ses fils, se raccrocher à eux, comme eux à lui. Mais comment anticiper une réaction face à un deuil aussi épouvantable ? Alérian ne faisait que des projets d'avenir et tout s'est terminé alors que les semaines à venir n'auraient dû être que bonheurs !

Albator détourna légèrement la tête, faisant de fait tiquer son ami à cinq étoiles.

\- Albator ?

Du poing, le grand brun balafré frappa la table à côté de lui.

\- Il y a quelque chose d'autre. Ça le ronge encore plus que le décès d'Alie, je dirais… Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose, dont il ne peut parler, qui l'a détruit et fait croire qu'il n'avait aucun espoir… Si seulement je pouvais comprendre… Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il faudrait que je sache où il a pu partir se terrer, enterrer son chagrin !

\- Aucune idée ? hasarda Warius.

\- Si j'en avais une, je serais déjà reparti ! Toshiro examine lui aussi les enregistrements de l'astroport, mais il n'en tire également rien, avoua son ami borgne et balafré.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent, demeurant silencieux, une nouvelle nuit tombant sur la région, pour une soirée supplémentaire dans la tristesse et les interrogations quant à l'avenir.

* * *

Alden et Enysse couchés, dormant d'un sommeil agité, ne réalisant absolument pas ce qui s'était passé au cours des soixante-douze dernières heures, les adultes étaient demeurés devant la fausse cheminée.

\- Je ne repars pas dans la mer d'étoiles, annonça Albator. C'est ici que l'on a le plus besoin de moi ! Il y a mes deux petits-fils, il faut reconstruire leur vie. Chalandra et Enysse repartiront pour Heiligenstadt, c'est notre fief après tout, même si nous n'y sommes plus rien depuis longtemps !

\- Tu vas continuer de chercher Alie, une fois ses fils en sécurité ici avec leurs grands-parents, aimés ? comprit Warius en prenant la tasse de thé servie par Marina.

\- Je n'arrêterai jamais, même si je dois y passer ma vie ! gronda Albator. J'espère lui mettre la main au collet bien avant cette échéance malgré tout !

Refermant son programme de comptabilité, Yéda posa son ordinateur sur une tablette basse du guéridon près de son canapé.

\- Cet après-midi, j'étais en train de faire du tri dans les documents personnels de Dana, pour l'inhumation, pour la succession. J'ai trouvé un échange de courriers avec Alie, quand ils ont su pour le sexe du bébé finalement – la curiosité a fini par être la plus forte ! Il semble qu'ils aient fini par tomber d'accord sur le prénom d'Alastor.

\- Mais c'est un prénom démoniaque ! protesta Albator.

\- Qui sait, peut-être qu'ainsi il sera naturellement armé pour se défendre dans cette vie si cruelle, soupira Yéda, son époux approuvant de la tête.

\- Si seulement c'était si simple, soupira le grand brun balafré, se détournant, le cœur plus lourd que jamais, ne sachant où chercher son fils et commençant simplement à se demander s'il le reverrait un jour !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

\- Maman ! Maman ! Fais plaisir ! On sort !

Sa fille toujours haute comme trois pommes, les boucles d'or bruni, lui faisant du charme, Chalandra céda aussitôt.

\- Mon trésor !

\- Courses, fêtes, cadeaux !

\- Oui, on va aux rues commerçantes d'Heiligenstadt. On va préparer le Nouvel An !

\- Chouette !

Enysse trépignant, Chalandra lui enfila son petit manteau d'hiver rose à la fausse fourrure blanche, ses gants, s'assura que ses bottes étaient bien chaudes, et lui cala le bonnet sur la tête.

\- Mes cadeaux ! Mes cadeaux !

\- Plutôt un pillage de magasins, rit Chalandra. Ensuite, quand tu auras établi ta liste, je la transmettrai à ton papa, et nous nous occuperons de tout !

\- Youpi !

Sa fille bien emmitouflée, Chalandra passa son propre manteau de duvet, et après l'avoir installée sur le siège bébé à l'arrière de la berline, elle prit le volant pour quitter la villa qui avait été celle des Schromel, dans la banlieue résidentielle d'Heiligenstadt pour le quartier commercial.

* * *

\- Faim ! glapit encore Enysse en désignant un marchand de barbe à papa.

\- Goinfre !

Mais ne pouvant que craquer, Chalandra acheta une touffe de nuage rose et sucré à sa fille qui y piocha aussitôt avec gourmandise !

Chalandra consulta son agenda électronique.

\- Nous avons encore tant à faire, Enysse. Mange vite, que je te nettoie ensuite les doigts, qu'ils ne soient pas collants quand on ira dans les autres magasins.

Enysse tendit soudain son minuscule index.

\- Frère Alie, il a pas l'air bien…

\- Ne rêve pas, Enysse. Ton frère est parti bien loin ! Cela fait près de six mois que l'on a perdu sa trace.

\- Frère Alie ! insista la fillette.

Et suivant le petit ongle de sa fille, Chalandra découvrit la file de clochards devant un des nombreux points de distribution de soupe chaude plus que bienvenue en ces temps de froids intenses.

Récupérant un bol en plastique fumant qui était la seule à laquelle il prête attention, Alérian disparut presque aussitôt dans les bas-fonds d'Heiligenstadt.

\- Frère Alie ? insista Enysse.

\- Non, tu t'es trompée, ma petite beauté ! insista Chalandra qui pourtant était elle aussi certaine d'avoir reconnu le triste état dans lequel était le jeune homme.

\- Ah, fit Enysse en se collant à une vitrine de magasin de bonbons, sa mère lui offrant un démesuré sucre d'orge pour la distraire.

Entrant dans un salon de thé, Chalandra commandant des cupcakes et du lait chaud pour sa fille, s'éloigna ensuite de quelques pas de la table et saisit son téléphone.

\- Albator… Je suis certaine, je ne peux m'être trompée ! J'ai vu Alérian espérant l'unique repas du jour servi aux sans-abris d'Heiligenstadt… Il portait encore son manteau de commandant de la Flotte de Warius… Je crois qu'il ne lui reste plus que ça…

\- Quoi ! ? s'étrangla Albator depuis l'_Arcadia_, bien loin de la Terre et même de toute planète répertoriée. Je n'y comprends rien… Pourquoi Heiligenstadt ? Pourquoi à la rue alors qu'il y a la maison de ses Tuteurs que tu occupes ainsi que celle qu'ils lui avaient offerte en cadeau de mariage ? !

\- Je ne peux que te dire ce que j'ai vu…

\- Merci, Chalandra… Et Alie est-ce qu'il… ?

\- Je ne saurais dire s'il m'a identifiée. Il a pris son bol de potage, pour se réchauffer, en ces temps glaciaux d'hiver impitoyables…

\- J'arrive au plus vite !

* * *

\- _Arcadia_ en avant !

\- _Karyu_ en avant ! fit une voix familière en écho.

\- Warius ?

L'amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante eut un sourire.

\- Alérian est un de mes officiers, j'ai à le ramener ! Et j'ai à retrouver mon petit frère de cœur !

\- Merci, Warius.

\- On va y arriver, Pirate ? questionna Warius, sans aucune ironie dans la voix. Il va accepter de nous suivre ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas…

* * *

Anaëlle rit de tous ses draps de Spectre.

\- Le gamin est éreinté, sans défense, il est à nous ! A l'attaque, Gamalthine !

\- Non, toi d'abord. Et pour des raisons stratégiques, tu as à passer devant !

Anaëlle se réjouit !

\- J'y vais ! Voilà des mois que j'attends de soumettre l'esprit de ce déchet !

Gamalthine éclata de rire.

\- Alérian Rheindenbach n'est plus qu'une épave fouillant les poubelles pour se nourrir. Il m'obéira sous peu au doigt et à l'œil ?

De contentement anticipé, le Spectre et l'amirale Illumidas se frottèrent les mains.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Tout ce qui avait pu être calfeutré dans la cave l'avait été, hormis une seule ventilation. Aussi, en dépit du froid glacial de la fin de l'année, les squatters avaient passé une relative bonne nuit, non pas par la force de l'habitude, quoique, mais parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Repoussant les épaisseurs de couvertures, Alérian s'extirpa de son sac de couchage et quitta la cave sur la pointe des pieds, s'éloignant légèrement de la maison promise à la démolition pour le printemps.

\- Zunia, tu m'entends ? Tu as pu te dégourdir les ailes tous ces jours, te nourrir ?

\- Je suis repue pour longtemps ! assura la Dragonne qui sous forme d'un rai d'énergie réintégra le pendentif.

\- Je donnerais cher pour te chevaucher jusque dans les collines et que tu m'allumes un bon feu de ton gosier !

\- Ça peut se faire, remarqua Zunia en retour télépathique.

\- Je suis un Humain, j'ai besoin, relativement, des miens !

\- Tu causes une fois de plus tout seul, Alérian ?

Le jeune homme se retourna, croisant les prunelles sombres d'Utorp qui était en quelque sorte le leader machinalement reconnu du petit groupe.

\- Je parlais à Zunia…

\- Ah oui, ta copine imaginaire ! Heureusement que ta folie est douce ! Rentre, au moins dans la cave nous sommes à l'abri du vent !

\- Zunia n'est pas imaginaire…

\- Si tu veux. On divague tous par moments et parfois plutôt copieusement ! Enfin, si le tuyau de Lyme est bon, on a une journée de boulot assurée à décharger aux entrepôts de la minoterie. Ça nous fera assez d'argent à nous partager pour une douche au dispensaire et y laver nos frusques ! Reviens à l'intérieur, pria Utorp, il reste des biscuits et du café.

* * *

L'inaction étant mortelle par les températures qui régnaient, Utorp avait emmené son petit groupe de quatre copains d'infortune dans les ruelles d'Heiligenstadt, là où ils étaient le moins susceptibles d'attirer l'attention.

Mais cela avait été à l'heure que Lyme avait renseignée qu'ils s'étaient présentés aux grilles de la minoterie, rejoints par d'autres bandes, ou clochards seuls, tous rameutés par le bouche à oreille.

Quelques heures de boulot n'étaient pas du luxe si on prenait en compte le tout petit confort qu'elles allaient apporter à ceux qui avaient l'effort de décharger les camions de livraison. En plus, cela réchauffait assez aussi, et les tasses de café offertes changeaient du breuvage soluble habituel.

Mais l'essentiel avait bien évidemment été les billets récoltés qui allaient apporter une once de confort au quotidien bien rude.

Lyme en avait empoché une partie afin de faire des achats indispensables au petit groupe, les autres se rendant au dispensaire le plus proche pour des ablutions et y nettoyer leurs effets.

Ses cheveux blancs ayant retrouvés souplesse et fluidité, Utorp s'était glissé entre ceux qui en masse occupaient l'une des salles de douche dispensaire.

\- Si tu veux les ciseaux et le rasoir, j'en ai fini.

De la tête, Alérian déclina l'offre.

\- Cette tignasse et cette barbe conviennent parfaitement à ma vie actuelle… Elles me protègent même je dirais.

\- J'avoue que je trouve toujours étonnante cette mèche qui y tranche.

\- Les aléas de la vie, tu ne vas pas me contredire ?

\- Non, malheureusement. Bien que je ne sache quasi de toi que le prénom !

\- Je peux te retourner la remarque. Mais nos personnalités et vies passées n'ont plus de raison d'être dans ces rues…

\- Si jeune et tellement désabusé. Moi, ma vie justement est derrière moi. Il semble cependant que les rues prennent leurs Errants de plus en plus jeunes. Je n'y ai jamais vu autant de mineurs ! Triste fin de parcours me concernant, mais le sort de tous ces jeunes me peine encore plus !

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'en occuper, protesta Alérian en finissant de se brosser les dents, l'atmosphère surchauffée ne lui déplaisant pas en dépit de la promiscuité.

\- J'étais Éducateur…

\- Tu prends soin de notre petit groupe, tu m'y as accepté, c'est déjà bien plus que certains ne feraient. Ils auraient même plutôt tendance à me dépouiller de ce qui me reste, soit ces vêtements et ces quelques autres récupérés dans les cartons de dons…

\- Je ne suis pas de ce bois-là.

\- Au moins j'aurai eu la chance de te rencontrer.

\- Trêve de compliments, pria Utorp en se troublant sous le coup d'une émotion profonde. Finis de te rendre présentable, nous regagnons notre trou !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Enysse courut se jeter dans les jambes de son père qui la saisit dans ses bras et la serra longuement contre lui.

\- Mon petit amour.

\- Papa ! Papa !

La fillette se blottit contre le cou de son père.

\- Contente !

\- Et moi donc ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Mon grand frère, il était là !

\- Non, je ne crois pas, temporisa à son tour Albator en caressant les boucles d'or chaud. Ton frère a disparu depuis plusieurs mois. Mon voyage a été long, je vais souffler un moment avec ta maman. Ta nounou va te donner ton goûter !

\- Oh oui, faim !

\- Tu as un estomac sans fin. Tu es bien de la famille !

* * *

Après avoir confié sa fille à la nounou, Albator revint enlacer Chalandra et l'entraîna vers la bibliothèque dont les panneaux de bois, les livres, le billard, lui rappelaient un peu son appartement du château arrière de l'_Arcadia_.

Trahissant involontairement une anxiété qui lui était peu coutumière – sauf quand il s'agissait justement de sa progéniture – il saisit son épouse par les épaules.

\- Chalandra, tu me confirmes que tu as identifié Alie, il y a dix jours ? souffla-t-il, les traits dévastés par l'inquiétude.

\- Je n'ai d'abord pas cru Enysse, reconnut la jeune femme. Tu me serres fort…

\- Désolé. Pardonne-moi, fit-il en la lâchant.

Le grand brun balafré remplit deux verres de vin, en tendit un à Chalandra qui reprit la parole tandis qu'il faisait rageusement rouler les boules sur le tapis vert.

\- J'étais de l'autre côté de la rue. Et puis j'avoue que je n'ai jamais fait grand cas des clochards, quelques chèques de bienfaisance apaisant ma morale et me confortant dans l'idée d'être généreuse. Je révise cette opinion depuis près de deux semaines ! Bref, ce qui m'a frappé, ce fut la mèche blanche d'Alie, ensuite ce long manteau gris aux épaulettes de la Flotte de Warius.

\- Sa balafre ? s'enquit fébrilement Albator, entre espoir et désespoir.

\- Non. J'étais loin. Et puis entre ces cheveux démesurément longs, cette barbe qui lui dévorait les joues… J'ai juste constaté une silhouette frêle sous ce manteau Militaire.

Chalandra eut un profond soupir.

\- Ce qui, paradoxalement, m'a surprise, frappée, ce fut ce regard vert, éteint, j'en ai été frappée au cœur alors que ma raison me disait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'Alérian, à une poignée de kilomètres seulement de notre maison, mon amour de Pirate ! Et bien que cela n'a duré que des secondes, j'ai aussi eu la conviction qu'il était à la rue depuis des mois… Albator, ton fils était là depuis si longtemps…

Les larmes inondèrent les joues de la superbe rousse.

\- Albator, si je n'avais songé à ma bonne fortune, à mon bonheur familial, j'aurais prêté plus attention en me baladant dans les rues d'Heiligenstadt. Si ça se trouve, j'ai croisé, frôlé, Alie sans même lui accorder un regard ! J'ai tellement honte, Albator !

\- Ne te fais aucun reproche. Et c'est ce pauvre Alie qui est volontairement demeuré dans l'ombre, la précarité, la misère, et depuis des semaines ces températures polaires ! Mon pauvre garçon avait des raisons qu'il devait juger impérieuses de son unique point de vue, et il sombre au plus profond depuis des mois.

Albator eut soudain comme un soupir de soulagement.

\- Néanmoins, Alie n'a jamais commis l'irréparable, en attentant à sa vie, il s'accroche donc. Je dois y croire jusqu'au moment où je serai face à lui ! Chalandra, tu as retrouvé Alérian !

\- Mais dans un état… Je prierais tous mes dieux pour que tu ne le voies pas dans cette situation de misère…

\- Nous serons deux, assura Warius qui tout le temps de l'échange était demeuré en retrait et silencieux.

\- Merci. Ramenez Alie, supplia Chalandra.

* * *

Lyme, la quadragénaire à la chevelure grise, ridée prématurément, arracha une page de calendrier.

\- Ce soir, c'est le Nouvel An !

Utorp étala une sorte de nappe noire et propre au sol.

\- Alérian, tu es le dernier arrivé, tu ne connais pas notre rituel. En ce soir particulier, nous partageons tout plus que jamais. On va grignoter ce que nous avons, et boire pour fêter ce passage.

En un réflexe habituel, le groupe déposa sur la nappe les provisions dont chacun disposait, en nourriture solide et liquide. Utorp posa un grand réchaud au milieu de la cave.

Chacun ayant sorti une sorte de gamelle, Utorp distribua les biscuits, pain de mie, et boîtes de conserve.

\- Et à la santé de tous ! clama, vraiment réjoui, Utorp.

Les bouteilles de vin passèrent alors de main en main, chacun se rinçant copieusement le gosier !

Et dans la réclusion volontaire de la cave, le petit groupe fêta à sa manière le passage à une nouvelle année.

Avant de se glisser sous ses épaisseurs chaudes, Utorp tapota doucement l'épaule d'Alérian.

\- Bonne première année à toi avec nous. J'espère que tu n'en auras pas d'autres à partager avec les pauvres hères que nous sommes !

\- Je ne suis pas seul…

Alérian se réfugia dans son propre abri de chaleur, l'esprit vraiment anesthésié, et ce depuis des mois durant d'ailleurs, ne songeant même plus à tous les Nouvel An passé, en famille.

Le petit groupe d'Errants s'endormit, comme tous les soirs, personne ne s'apercevant que le réchaud, seule source de chaleur, s'était éteint en milieu de nuit.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Devançant la Mécanoïde qui s'occupait de l'intendance de la villa, Chalandra prit les manteaux tandis que cette dernière proposait son plateau de boissons chaudes.

\- Des nouvelles ? jeta immédiatement la jeune femme.

\- Rien du tout, soupira son époux.

\- Nous avons beau sillonner les rues d'Heiligenstadt, et les environs, depuis des jours, aucune trace d'Alie, compléta Warius. Mais bon, la superficie à parcourir est trop vaste…

\- Et les patrouilles de Police qui sont alertées font également chou blanc, reprit Albator. Il faut dire qu'elles se hasardent peu dans les quartiers squattés…

Chalandra se tourna vers Warius.

\- Désolée que tu aies dû passer le Nouvel An loin des tiens !

\- Circonstances exceptionnelles. Ils ont compris. Et puis ma présence était plus nécessaire ici !

\- Quelles sont vos intentions ? questionna Chalandra tandis qu'ils passaient dans le salon, les deux hommes avalant leur breuvage brûlant. Vous retournerez en ville demain ?

\- Il y a une possibilité que je n'ai pas retenue avec suffisamment d'attention, répondit Albator. Je pense tenter cette chance.

Le grand brun balafré eut un profond soupir.

\- Mais si cela échoue, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que nous pourrions faire de plus que ces derniers jours. Il n'y a rien de plus ardu que d'épingler quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être retrouvé !

\- Je ferai comme tu diras, assura Warius.

Et une fois de plus, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, et même après, ce furent les moments de silence qui occupèrent le plus la soirée.

* * *

Warius ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre de sa portière.

\- Juste un instant, pour rafraîchir l'habitacle ! On se croirait dans un mauvais film policier à planquer ainsi, dans une atmosphère surchauffée, devant la maison que les Schormel avaient offert à Alie et Dana pour leur mariage !

\- Si Alie s'y pointe, je me fiche de passer pour un idiot à rester là, le moteur ronronnant !

\- Ça fait quand même trois jours qu'on vient…

\- Oui, et changement de tactique : on va y passer la nuit ! J'aurais d'ailleurs dû le comprendre dès le début, puisque la maison est bien fermée et sans squatteurs. Si passage il devait y avoir, ça ne pouvait qu'être dans l'obscurité !

Warius un petit grognement.

\- Je ne vais plus pouvoir m'éterniser sur Terre, pardonne-moi. Les rapports s'accumulent, avec mention de plus en plus urgente.

\- Je comprends. J'apprécie déjà tout le temps que tu as passé ici !

\- Bon, je ne suis pas encore parti quand même.

Warius se cala un peu plus dans son siège passager.

\- Si nous devons encore passer la nuit, autant continuer à nous relayer, non ?

\- D'accord. Je prends le premier tour de garde !

\- A ta guise.

* * *

Utorp s'approcha d'Alérian qui avait enfilé le manteau noir récupéré l'après-midi même lors de la distribution d'habits au dispensaire.

\- Tu sors seul ? On avait l'intention de partir tard, faire le tour des restaurants lors de leur sortie des poubelles.

\- J'aimerais aller me balader.

\- Sois prudent. J'espère te retrouver ici à l'aube. J'ai croisé le cuistot du _Venezia_, il a promis de nous mettre de côté les restes les plus mangeables, avant qu'ils ne soient jetés avec les autres ! Il tentera même de nous garder les viennoiseries du matin qui ne seraient pas assez présentables pour la clientèle.

\- Je reviendrai à temps.

\- Et sois prudent, pria Utorp. La force de notre petit groupe c'est que nous nous tenons les coudes ! Les rues et la nuit sont redoutables pour quelqu'un d'isolé !

\- Je sais veiller sur moi-même.

Utorp suivit du regard la silhouette qui s'éloignait, disparaissant rapidement dans l'obscurité.

« Non, tu n'es absolument pas capable de t'occuper de toi-même ! ».

* * *

\- Warius, réveille-toi !

Warius frémit, se redressant sur la banquette arrière où il avait fini par faire un somme.

\- Albator ?

\- Alie est là…

\- Cet épouvantail ? !

\- Oui, mon pauvre garçon semble ne plus qu'avoir la peau sur les os…


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

A pas lents, la nuit presque sans lune étant à la fois un avantage et un handicap, Albator s'approcha de la silhouette dépenaillée qui observait depuis quelques minutes la villa qui aurait dû être celle de son bonheur.

\- Alie, par pitié, ne t'enfuis pas encore une fois ! implora le grand brun balafré d'une voix basse et douce.

\- Papa…

Alérian se détourna rapidement, mais son père avec eu le temps de l'examiner de son œil aiguisé, et cela ne lui avait que plus encore déchiré le cœur. Le jeune homme arborait une chevelure d'acajou exagérément longue lui couvrant les épaules mais la mèche blanche y tranchant plus que jamais, une barbe envahissante qui dissimulait presque sa balafre, il flottait dans ses vêtements dépareillés en dépit des épaisseurs pour se protéger du froid, et ses prunelles vertes étaient effectivement complètement éteintes et vides de toute vie.

\- Alérian, il est temps de rentrer chez toi, reprit Albator, qui avait laissé une petite distance entre son fils et lui, ayant légèrement écarté les pans de son manteau pour lui prouver qu'il était sans arme pour le contraindre à le suivre. Tes beaux-parents ont perdu leur unique enfant, et je crois pouvoir imaginer ce qu'ils ressentent ! Alden réclame le seul parent qui lui reste. Quant au petit Alastor, il n'a plus ni père ni mère !

\- Alastor…

\- Oui, mais réagis donc, Alérian ! jeta son père en élevant, très légèrement, la voix. Tu as fui un deuil insoutenable, mais il te reste des raisons de vivre : deux petits cœurs innocents !

\- Ne me force pas…

\- Jamais, mon garçon ! La liberté est ce que je respecte le plus dans la vie, mais j'ai à défendre deux petits êtres qui ne peuvent parler où se défendre. Alérian, pour porter une souffrance insurmontable, il vaut toujours mieux être plusieurs. Je n'ai pas été loin de péter les plombs quand j'ai perdu Maya, quand j'ai pris l'atroce décision de ne pas me rendre pour sursoir à son exécution, c'est par réflexe, en suivant mes instincts que j'ai à l'époque poursuivi le combat contre les Illumidas mais sous une bannière noire alors que mon cœur demeurait pur ! J'aurais tellement aimé avoir encore des proches, des amis, à mes côtés. J'avais Toshiro et Eméraldas, mais ces amitiés étaient néanmoins trop fraîches… J'ai regretté jusqu'à ce jour encore, de ne pas m'être confié à eux, mais je n'ignore pas non plus que nous avons une fierté héréditaire qui interdit de s'ouvrir trop.

\- Alie, tu as perdu ta femme, c'est un choc infiniment personnel, nous ne pourrons jamais t'apaiser comme nous le voudrions. Mais nous sommes là !

\- Warius… réalisa Alérian en voyant son amiral qui avait à son tour quitté la voiture surchauffée pour affronter le froid glacial.

Mais le jeune homme se recula de quelques pas, de l'affolement pur à présent dans son regard.

\- La vie, la réalité, c'est trop dur ! lança-t-il dans un cri de désespoir. Je ne suis pas capable de l'affronter. Je suis lâche et je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de deux petits garçons…

\- Tu n'es pas seul ! insista Albator. Voilà pourquoi être une famille est si important ! Et si tu as perdu un membre de la tienne, nous sommes tous là et jamais nous ne t'abandonnerons dans un tel état de détresse !

\- Non, je ne peux pas y croire. J'ai beaucoup trop mal, gémit son fils.

\- Nous ne te laisserons pas ! insista son père.

Alérian fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir fait venir ces soldats alors ! ? se révolta-t-il.

\- Quels soldats ?

Surgissant de l'obscurité, des êtres vêtus de noir, casqués et visière abaissée, apparurent, court fusil-mitrailleur au poing.

\- Aucun symbole d'identification, cela sent les commandos à plein nez ! grondèrent par réflexe Albator et Warius.

\- Comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose ! siffla celui qui portait des touchées dorées sur son casque et à ses épaules, ce qui semblait le désigner comme le chef du groupe. Nous savions qu'en vous suivant, capitaine Albator, que vous nous mèneriez à votre fils !

\- Vous nous avez suivis ! aboya Warius.

\- Oui, évidemment. Comment vous êtes prévisibles et dépourvus de toutes mesures de précautions, vous les Humains !

Le chef des commandos leva le bras.

\- Tirez à vue !

Atteints par les salves paralysantes, Alérian, Albator et Warius s'effondrèrent.

\- Emportez le plus jeune des balafrés ! ordonna le chef des commandos de Gamalthine.

Les soldats Illumidas obéirent.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

\- Cet accent, c'étaient des Illumidas !

\- Albator, on a rien vu et entendu quasi avant d'être mis à terre, objecta Warius.

\- C'était ma guerre, je n'ai rien oublié. Et Gamalthine l'amirale survivante n'est que trop revenue en force ! Ces commandos étaient des Illumidas, tu peux me croire ! Mais si j'avais pu anticiper, je ne me serais pas laissé avoir !

\- Toi et moi n'étions pas armés, pour ne pas affoler le petit, rappela Warius. Nous l'avons fait en parfaite connaissance de cause. Une erreur payée au prix fort la nuit passée…

\- Vous allez mieux ? s'enquit Chalandra.

Albator enlaça les épaules de sa femme.

\- Sans toi, cette nuit se serait beaucoup plus mal terminée !

\- Ni Warius ni toi ne répondiez plus au téléphone ! J'ai effectivement paniqué et j'ai envoyé une patrouille de Police à la demeure qui devait être celle d'Alie et de Dana. Vous avez pu être ramenés et réchauffés, jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez à vous. Alie, c'est confirmé ?

Albator soupira en s'attablant devant son petit déjeuner.

\- Des Illumidas, à la solde de Gamalthine, ils n'ont pu que l'enlever !

\- Pourquoi ?

Albator et Warius haussèrent les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

\- Alie est l'ennemi de Gamalthine, non ? poursuivit l'épouse du premier. S'il représentait une menace, elle l'aurait fait exécuter, pourquoi s'assurer de sa personne ?

\- Si seulement nous pouvions le comprendre, soupirèrent les deux bruns.

La maîtresse de maison les laissa un long moment continuer de se restaurer et de se réchauffer après les heures sur le sol glacial.

\- Si seulement j'avais pu croire m'être inquiétée pour rien. Mais une heure de plus dans la froidure de la nuit et…

\- Nous allons bien, assura son mari. Un peu de repos, plein de calories à ingurgiter, et on reprendra les recherches pour Alie. Enfin, je m'y reprendrai. Warius a des soucis professionnels qu'il n'a que trop longtemps reportés. Il doit rentrer chez lui. Moi, je n'abandonnerai jamais !

Chalandra grignota un bout de toast.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir enlevé Alérian ! insista-t-elle. Gamalthine est Illumidas, normale, elle ne peut pas retourner Alie sans aide surnaturelle, et en ce cas Zunia protègera son ami, Gam n'a aucune chance !

Warius reprit la cafetière pour remplir son mug de caféine pure.

\- Sans vouloir te détromper, Chalandra, il y a une foultitude de moyens pour retourner un esprit. Et Gamalthine est une horreur ambulante, qui ne reculera devant aucun moyen.

Warius jeta un coup d'œil à Albator qui d'une inclinaison de la tête lui donna son accord pour la suite de l'argumentation.

\- Alérian est un de mes meilleurs commandants de bord. Il est le fils de son père ! Il a une valeur dès lors inestimable pour tout ennemi en ambitions de conquêtes ! Quant à le soumettre, j'en reviens à mon assertion d'il y a un instant : les moyens sont multiples.

\- Alie est plus perdu avec l'Illumidas que dans sa fuite ? gémit Chalandra.

Le silence d'Albator et de Warius fut la plus éloquente des réponses.

* * *

Lyme eut un regard désolé pour Utorp.

\- Alérian ne reviendra pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Il est parti se promener, et voilà deux jours qu'il n'est pas revenu à notre petit refuge. Je crains le pire pour notre jeune ami…

\- Oh non… On peut le chercher ?

\- Lyme, nous avons le temps, mais pas les forces, soupira Utorp. Nous n'avons pratiquement plus rien à manger, nous avons à retourner nous laver, pouvoir faire notre lessive. Et à trouver un peu de travail pour financer nos besoins les plus élémentaires – notre débrouille de toujours… Nous devrons faire sans notre jeune ami.

\- Je suis triste, avoua Lyme. Il était sympa, sans agressivité, le petit.

De la tête, Utorp approuva.

\- Oui, bien trop gentil que pour survivre dans la rue. Je l'ai récupéré quand il se faisait menacer pour un simple abri sous un porche ! Et pourtant, bien qu'il soit sous-alimenté, presque lobotomisé par notre condition, désespéré et sans rien à quoi se raccroché, j'ai apprécié ce jeune homme. J'ai même eu l'espoir que, lui, aurait pu s'en sortir ! Mais s'il a fui même cette vie d'Errants, il est foutu !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

L'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ étaient repartis dans la mer d'étoiles, se dirigeant vers la République Indépendante.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir laisser tes amours sur Terre pour venir chez moi ? insista Warius en vidant d'un trait son verre de red bourbon.

\- La Terre est en paix. En revanche, selon ce que tu m'as confié d'une partie de tes messages, c'est ta République que menacerait la flottille Mécanoïde de Gamalthine ! Déa est donc en danger, et c'est là que sont mes petits-fils ! En plus, Gamalthine a toujours son compte personnel à régler avec moi, elle n'aura pas à disperser ses troupes, je l'attendrai de pied ferme !

Warius ne put retenir un petit rire.

\- Et puis, il faut bien une tête brûlée dans mes rangs pour surprendre l'ennemi !

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, grinça le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Juste retour de flamme, Alie et toi n'arrêtez pas de déblatérer sur mon esprit coincé et mon respect des règlements !

\- Tu es un règlement ambulant, oui.

\- Voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ! triompha Warius.

A l'autre bout du salon de l'appartement du château arrière du vaisseau pirate vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge, Clio agita légèrement la tête de contentement, constatant qu'en dépit de toutes les circonstances – la nouvelle disparition d'Alérian même si ce n'était plus de sa volonté, et l'ombre d'un nouveau conflit pour la République Indépendante – ses deux amis parvenaient encore à deviser agréablement.

Elle devina cependant que les pensées d'Albator s'assombrissaient tandis qu'il se levait pour se planter devant les croisillons en bois précieux de la grande baie vitrée.

\- Ce n'est pas en te taisant que ça rendra la vérité moins rude, reprit-il. Tu as eu une réponse au message que tu as envoyé en urgence au _Starlight _?

\- …

\- Alors parle ! rugit Albator, poings serrés. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé qui aurait empêché Alie de me suivre si Gamalthine ne l'avait fait enlever ? !

\- L'Ordonnance Mukoff n'a plus été en mesure de dissimuler la vérité que tous connaissaient par ailleurs sur le Destroyer : à savoir que la lieutenante Niks n'a pas arrêté de courir après leur commandant.

Albator eut un léger haussement des épaules.

\- Bien que marié et père de famille, tout le monde lui court après, à commencer par Oshryn depuis toutes ces années !

\- Shynovale Niks était au chalet quand Mukoff est allé porter son tragique message… Tout semblait indiquer qu'elle y avait passé la nuit, et pas à tricoter des chaussettes !

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible… souffla Albator, blême. Jamais Alie…

\- J'ai fait ordonner une enquête interne. Mais déjà tout indique que le harcèlement était le seul fait de Niks, qu'Alérian lui a toujours opposé des fins de non recevoir. Je ne crois pas non plus qu'il aurait cédé à sa seconde.

\- Mais si lui le pense, ça explique sa fuite sans espoir de retour…

* * *

Le Spectre Anaëlle se matérialisa sur la passerelle du _Dolgar_, le cuirassé en forme de dragon de l'amirale Illumidas.

\- Toi ou un de tes clones ? grogna Gamalthine.

\- Je suis l'originale, rit Anaëlle. Je me déplace toujours quand les moments sont importants ! Tu es parée à partir en guerre ?

\- Comme jamais, et pour mon entier compte personnel, plus rien à foutre de ces minables Erguls ! Mais surtout, j'ai enfin un atout véritable dans ma manche !

Gamalthine se leva, se rapprochant du jeune homme qui comme elle était tout de rouge vêtu, les épaules couvertes par ses longues mèches d'acajou, la barbe courte et impeccablement taillée, la joue gauche traversée d'une balafre mais les prunelles couleur de suie.

\- Je compte sur toi pour me seconder fidèlement. Mes ennemis ne t'épargneront certainement pas en dépit de vos liens passés, mais ton génie stratégique me sera précieux.

\- A tes ordres, laissa tomber Alérian d'une voix atone.

Gamalthine désigna l'écran où apparaissait un cuirassé en forme de fusée, ses réacteurs montés sur une étrange structure circulaire, le propulseur principal en son centre.

\- Le cuirassé sous-amiral que les Mécanoïdes m'ont offert en plus de ceux constituant ma flottille ! Le moment est venu.

Alérian eut un geste machinal vers sa poitrine où ne se balançait plus le pendentif en forme de rose aux pétales noirs. Il laissa retomber sa main et sourit.

\- Je suis prêt à commander ton _Sanguinaire_. Je vais mener l'assaut contre la République Indépendante. J'éradiquerai tout qui se mettra en travers de mon chemin pour ce dessein !

\- Merci, brave petit soldat, ricanèrent l'amirale Illumidas et le Spectre.

FIN


End file.
